This invention relates to the transit and delivery of viscous slurries such as a mash comprised of insolubles carried in a liquid. Shipping such a commodity dictates the use of bulk containers, whether transported by truck, rail or by vessel, in which case large volumes of viscous slurry separates during transit with the settlement or flotation of insolubles from the liquid carrier, with the result that blending and off-loading procedures become difficult if not impossible. For example, Tobasco Pepper Sauce is transported in very large containers as a mash mixed with salt and water and permitted to ferment over an extended period of time, after which the mash is drained and then mixed with vinegar to set for a short period of time. The resulting slurry is then churned so as to be thoroughly mixed, and finally the insoluble seeds and skins are strained off, with no other ingredients added, to then be bottled. It is significant that there be uniformity of this commodity, and that it be maintained in a substantially fluid state or condition. The usual shipments of pepper mash consist of massive two thousand gallon batches.
It is a longitudinally disposed container of cylinderical configuration with which this invention is concerned, a container adapted to transport and/or store a commodity during shipment and/or processing, and especially non homogenous slurries such as pepper mash or the like. Heretofore, such a mash has settled out with the heavier insolubles accumulating at the bottom of the container cylinder, resulting in non uniformity of product and rendering the commodity unmanageable. That is, the mixture to be withdrawn at the bottom of the container is unpredictably balanced and not always acceptable, and the accumulation of solids is such as to inhibit off-loading and often prevents discharge from the container. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide agitation by which the accumulation of insolubles is lifted from the bottom of the container and admixed with liquid at a higher level in the container. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide agitation by which the lift of insolubles shifts the same toward the center of the container. In practice, there are paddles that lift insolubles from the bottom of the container and simultaneously shift the same from opposite ends of the container and toward the center portion thereof.
Mixers and agitators have been motorized to rotate continuously in one direction of rotation, and they have been oscillated to break through a conjested mass. However, there has been an absence of oscillation to lift and shift insolubles toward a center portion of such containers. Continuous one-way rotation is objectionable, as it simply moves conjested masses circularly but without longitudinal displacement. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide longitudinal shift of conjested insolubles, so that they admix with longitudinally adjacent masses thereof and with the less viscous liquid carrier. Consequently, a uniform admixture is inherently attained with the elimination of conjested masses of the insolubles. As a result, the blend or mix remains acceptable as required, and off-loading proceedures are not impaired.
It is an object of this invention to controllably oscillate the aforesaid paddles, whereby the lift and shift functions are attained. In practice, the paddles rotate on a central longitudinally disposed axis, internally of the container, and with one end of a drive shaft exposed for coupled engagement with an oscillating drive means. Said drive means can vary as required and is adapted to oscillate in opposite directions of rotation so as to alternately move the paddles in reverse directions of rotation ranging, for example, from 90.degree. to 360.degree. of motion. In practice, a hydraulic drive motor is employed for this purpose as will be described.
It is another object of this invention to provide a removable and replaceable oscillating drive means, one that can be removed during transit or off periods of time, and replaced for further processing or off-loading. Continued agitation during shipment may or may not be necessary and power for motorization unavailable. Furthermore, the presence of mechanical equipment can invite vandalism and abuse. Therefore, it is highly advantageous to provide adaptability and separability at the receiver end of shipment, and the commodity expediently off-loaded. Accordingly, the oscillating drive means is a replacable unit that is releasably attached to the container by coupling it to the paddle drive shaft.